I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to techniques for mitigating pulling of frequency of a voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO).
II. Background
In a wireless communication system, a transmitter may upconvert a baseband signal with a local oscillator (LO) signal and generate a radio frequency (RF) output signal that is suitable for transmission via a wireless channel. The transmitter may generate the LO signal with a VCO operating at N times the desired frequency of the RF output signal, where N may be one or greater. The RF output signal may have a large amplitude. A portion of the RF output signal may couple from the transmitter to the VCO and may pull the VCO off the desired frequency. This phenomenon is commonly referred to as VCO pulling or frequency pulling. VCO pulling may degrade the performance of the transmitter.